Food shields, also sometimes called sneeze guards, are used in a variety of settings. Typically, a clear panel is suspended over a buffet, smorgasbord, salad bar, retail display, or other kind of food display to protect the food from falling debris or other contamination. One or more panels may also be placed between the displayed food and customers, such that the customers must reach under the food shield to have access to the food, and the opportunities for contamination are limited.
Various health and safety codes may specify the required position of the food shield in relation to the food display. Because food shields are used in many different locations, it is desirable that a food shield be easily adjustable, so that it can be adapted to different spaces and uses. Some prior food shields are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,863 to Yatchak et al., issued Jul. 8, 2003 and titled “Sneeze Guards and Methods for Their Construction”, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. While the sneeze guards described in that patent have proven very useful, even more adjustability and configurability are desirable. Other prior food shields are described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/687,039 of Padden et al., filed Jan. 13, 2010 and titled “Food Shield”, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.